1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to force applying devices and more particularly pertains to a new Power Drill Leverage Tool Assembly for providing additional leverage force upon the power drill bit in engaging a material to be drilled or reamed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of force applying devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, force applying devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art force applying devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,926; U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,397; U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,119; U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,579; U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,893 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,791.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Power Drill Leverage Tool Assembly. The inventive device includes a tool member having a first end, a second end, a casing engaging tool for engaging a power drill casing, and a casing hole engaging tool for engaging a power drill casing hole, a handle member attachable to the tool member at the first end and a means for attaching the tool member second end to the workpiece.
In these respects, the Power Drill Leverage Tool Assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing additional leverage force upon the power drill bit in engaging a material to be drilled or reamed.